Card Captor Sakura 4: Guerra das Cartas
by Saint-Leon
Summary: Quando Syaoran morre devido ao ataque de uma carta misteriosa, Meilin herda a bola mágica. Agora, Sakura e Meilin, juntamente com os seus amigos, terão de descobrir o mistério por detrás das cartas negras.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: A visão de uma carta

- Syaoran!

A rapariga gritou, tentando puxar o rapaz para cima, para que não caísse na escuridão que se encontrava debaixo dele.

Da escuridão, saltou um tentáculo negro que se enrolou à volta do tornozelo do rapaz, puxando-o para baixo.

- Meilin! – Gritou o rapaz quando sentiu a mão da rapariga a fraquejar.

- …não sou capaz… – murmurou a rapariga. – Desculpa, Syaoran!

E largou a mão do rapaz. Este caiu na escuridão, que o engoliu como a água engole uma pedra.

Quando o rapaz desapareceu, a rapariga sentou-se.

- Syaoran… – lágrimas começaram a escorregar pela sua face. – Syaoran!

Lá em baixo, a escuridão dissolveu-se, até só restar uma pequena parte, que se transformou numa carta. A frente desta carta tinha um grande desenho com duas foices e uma caveira entre elas. Por baixo, estava escrito algo borrado, como se a visão humana não conseguisse ler essa palavra. O verso da carta era escuro como o céu nocturno.

A carta olhou para a rapariga. Sabia que era o seu objectivo provocar dor. Objectivo esse que tinha sido cumprido. Com um roçagar, voou para longe, deixando a rapariga no topo da torre do relógio chorando pela perda do rapaz. Quando olhou para baixo, viu uma pequena bola, do tamanho de uma noz.

A 3000 quilómetros de distância, numa cidade chamada Tomueda, uma rapariga de nome Sakura acorda com o despertador.


	2. Sentimento

I – Sentimento

- Bom dia, Sakura!

Sakura resmungou, enquanto o despertador tocava. Keroberos, o animal guardião das cartas de Clow saltava em cima dela. Sakura perdeu a cabeça, agarrou em Kero e atirou-o pela janela. Depois levantou-se e vestiu o uniforme da Escola Básica de Tomueda. Sakura tinha agora 14 anos. O seu cabelo mantinha-se da mesma forma, embora o corpo dela tivesse sofrido alterações. Estava a ajeitar a saia quando bateram à porta.

- Entre!

- Ouve lá, perdeste algum peluche?

O irmão de Sakura, Touya, encontrava-se à porta, segurando Kero pelas asas. Touya não tinha mudado nada desde os últimos 4 anos.

- Ouve lá, quantas vezes é que eu já te disse para não me chamares peluche? – Gritou Kero, enquanto tentava soltar-se da mão de Touya.

- Touya, importas-te? – Pediu Sakura.

Touya largou Kero e desceu. Sakura seguiu-o, assim como Kero. Quando chegaram à cozinha foram cumprimentados por Fujitaka Kinomoto, o pai.

- Bom dia meninos!

- Bom dia, pai.

Sentaram-se à mesa e tomaram o pequeno-almoço. Quando se levantaram, Kero subiu para o quarto de Sakura, enquanto esta e Touya saíam de casa, Sakura para ir para a escola e Touya para o trabalho.

Quando Sakura cruzou os portões da Escola Básica de Tomueda, procurou por Tomoyo. Encontrou-a junto da fonte.

- Bom dia, Tomoyo!

- Bom dia, Sakura!

Com o passar dos anos, Tomoyo tinha mudado muito. O cabelo dela era agora curto, com as pontas encaracoladas. Os seus olhos, porém, continuavam do mesmo azul profundo.

Soou o toque de entrada, e Sakura e Tomoyo dirigiram-se à sala. Entraram e sentaram-se. O professor Nakagawa, que ensinava Matemática, cumprimentou a turma.

- Meninos, a partir de hoje têm uma nova colega. Digam "olá" à Meilin Li!

Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo saltaram ao ouvir este nome. Meilin entrou na sala e cumprimentou a turma. Já não era a Meilin de sempre, enérgica e divertida. Estava agora cabisbaixa, e com um ar triste. Sakura e Tomoyo concordaram em falar-lhe depois da aula.

- Sakura!

Meilin desfez-se em lágrimas no colo da Sakura, que se surpreendeu.

- Sakura… – murmurou Meilin, elevando uma mão fechada.

Tomoyo abriu a mão e deparou-se com a bola mágica de Syaoran. Tomoyo olhou para a bola, enquanto a compreensão se espalhava pela sua mente. Sakura olhou para os olhos de Tomoyo, mas estes não lhe diziam nada. Procurou Meilin, mas esta chorava. E então, percebeu. A dura realidade espetou-se com força no coração de Sakura. Desorientada, perdeu os sentidos.


	3. Uma nova caçadora

II – Uma nova caçadora.

Quando Sakura abriu os olhos, estava no seu quarto, deitada na cama. A cara de Touya surgiu na sua visão.

- Estás bem?

Sakura anuiu, e voltou-se de costas para o irmão, para que este não a visse chorar.

- Os outros disseram-me o que se passou – explicou Touya. – Lamento, Sakura.

Sakura fechou os olhos com força e encolheu-se, enquanto chorava. Touya levantou-se e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Na sala, Meilin apertava com força a bola, pensando no que iria fazer com ela. E então, lembrou-se.

- Tenho que ir lá fora!

Tomoyo, que estava sentada ao lado dela foi com ela até ao jardim das traseiras.

- O que se passa, Meilin?

- Normalmente, a bola mágica é passada de geração em geração na Dinastia Li. A bola é entregue ao rapaz mais novo da família, que tem de treinar para conseguir caçar cartas mágicas. Uma vez que o rapaz mais novo morreu, a bola mágica passa para a rapariga mais nova da Dinastia Li, que sou eu. E como sabes, tanto eu como o Syaoran fomos treinados para capturar e usar as cartas de Clow. Resta agora saber se eu consigo usar a bola mágica ou não.

Meilin colocou-se no centro do jardim, abriu a mão com a bola e concentrou-se.

- "Esfera que passaste pelas mãos da Dinastia Li. Elege-me como tua nova portadora. Torna-te no meu instrumento mágico. Liberta o poder!"

O círculo mágico da Dinastia Li surgiu no chão, rodeando Meilin, enquanto a bola mágica se elevava no ar. Raios de magia pura saltavam da bola como fogo-de-artifício. A bola abriu-se ao meio, deixando um veio de luz saltar para o exterior. Esse veio metamorfoseou-se numa corda negra. A luz cedeu e Meilin pôde ver o que estava a segurar.

O chicote tinha uma pega dourada, com um rubi na base. A corda do chicote era negra, com runas prateadas, todas elas ligadas entre si. As runas pareciam emitir uma espécie de brilho para a extremidade do chicote, que empunhava uma estrela de oito pontas.

Meilin arregalou os olhos perante aquela energia. Olhou para Tomoyo, mas deparou-se com uma câmara de filmar.

- Tomoyo!

Tomoyo espreitou por cima da câmara.

- O que foi?

- O que vou invocar? - Perguntou Meilin. - Não tenho cartas mágicas nem pergaminhos!


	4. Destino: Hong Kong

Hey, eu sei que os capítulos têm sido pequenos, mas agora vão começar a alargar.

III – Destino: Hong Kong

Sakura aproveitara a solidão para chorar a perda de Syaoran. Era como se parte da sua alma tivesse sido destruída. Uma das duas pessoas que ela conhecia que podiam usar as cartas de Clow morrera. Agora, era só ela e Ariol Hiraguisawa. E agora, Sakura perguntava-se se Ariol soubera da morte de Syaoran. E outra pergunta surgiu: como morrera? Decidida a descobrir a verdade, Sakura levantou-se da cama, vestiu-se e saiu, travando as lágrimas.

Mesmo ali ao lado, Touya estava deitado na cama, contemplando o tecto. Havia um ano que tinha apanhado Sakura a invocar a carta Voo, e a sair pela janela. Quando Sakura regressou, confrontou-a com a verdade. Ele já sabia há muito tempo, mas Sakura não sabia que ele sabia. Agora, Touya ponderava no assunto. Com Li morto, Sakura iria descobrir que o matara. E se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa? Decidido a falar com Sakura, saiu do quarto.

- Mas… mas… o que se passa?

Sakura estava parada na soleira da porta, olhando Meilin e o chicote. Meilin cruzou o seu olhar com o dela, e Sakura percebeu que Meilin tinha poderes mágicos. Foi Tomoyo quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Entremos. Eu explico, Sakura.

- Estou a ver…

Tomoyo tinha explicado o sucedido a Sakura. E também o problema. A falta de cartas e pergaminhos.

- Oh, não te preocupes, Meilin! – Tranquilizou Sakura. – Eu empresto-te algumas das minhas cartas.

- Oh, a sério Sakura?

- Claro! – E sorriu.

- Obrigada! - Agradeceu Meilin, abraçando Sakura.

Sakura ficou feliz, mas depois, perguntou:

- Tomoyo, importas-te de me deixar a sós com a Meilin?

- Claro, Sakura. – Disse Tomoyo, e saiu da sala.

Sakura esperou até Tomoyo ter saído.

- Ouve, Meilin, diz-me o que viste quando o Syaoran morreu.

E Meilin contou-lhe. Ela e Syaoran estavam na torre do relógio, em Hong Kong, porque Syaoran sentira a presença de uma carta maligna. Quando lá chegaram, a torre estava coberta de escuridão. Syaoran utilizou vários pergaminhos, mas nada conseguia destruir aquela escuridão. Então, a escuridão atacou-os aos dois, e eles tiveram de subir ao topo da torre. Aí, a escuridão capturara Syaoran e, apesar dos esforços de Meilin, Syaoran fora engolido.

- … mas depois, olhei para o chão e lá estava a bola mágica. E perto dela, uma carta mágica, como as de Clow, mas preta. Não consegui ver o que lá estava escrito, mas a carta voou para Oeste. Provavelmente deve ter voltado para o seu dono.

Sakura estivera a ouvir atentamente, e quando Meilin acabou, Sakura suspirou. Olhou para o chão e tomou uma decisão. Levantou-se.

- Meilin?

Meilin olhou para ela, como se já estivesse à espera daquilo, e sorriu.

- Vamos para Hong Kong!

Fora da sala, no corredor, Touya tapava a boca de Tomoyo. Esta, porém estava calma. Quando ouviram Sakura a falar do plano, Touya aproximou a boca do ouvido de Meilin e disse:

- Consegues fazer com que eu vá também?

Tomoyo olhou para ele e sorriu, enternecida pelo amor que Touya sentia por Sakura.


	5. Perigo no ar

_Ok, pessoal, thanks pelos comentários!_

**IV – Perigo no Ar**

Sakura, Tomoyo e Meilin já se encontravam prontas em casa de Tomoyo. As malas estavam feitas, e naquele momento estavam só à espera do helicóptero que os ia levar a Hong Kong, cortesia da mãe de Tomoyo, Sonomi Daigochi. Sonomi também estava presente, e enchia a cara de Sakura com beijos. Quando finalmente a largou, Sakura estava corada. Sonomi repetiu o processo com Tomoyo, e em seguida cumprimentou Meilin. Quando terminou, o helicóptero chegou.

Era preto, com riscas brancas e parecia forte. Ao que parecia, havia muito espaço lá dentro. As meninas colocaram as malas no sítio que lhes era destinado (quando Sakura atirou a sua mala, pensou ter ouvido um gemido) e dirigiram-se para os bancos. Colocaram os cintos de segurança e acenaram a Sonomi, que retribuiu. Depois, com um ruído ensurdecedor, o helicóptero levantou voo.

* * *

- Oh, vá lá! O Ariol era muito simpático. Confessa!

- Ok, pronto. Eu gostava do Ariol – confessou Tomoyo, enquanto Sakura e Meilin riam – mas era só uma paixoneta. Depois houve toda aquela confusão com as cartas e eu percebi que estava apaixonada pela reencarnação do Mestre Clow. É óbvio que desisti imediatamente – e riu-se com o facto.

Estavam sobre o oceano, já tinham jantado e estavam agora a conversar animadamente. O sol punha-se, atrevidamente, como se quisesse que aquela conversa acabasse. Depressa ficou de noite, e Sakura, Meilin e Tomoyo dormiam.

* * *

Por baixo do helicóptero, no mar, uma pequena embarcação navegava pelas águas calmas e serenas. O seu único ocupante pôs-se de pé e olhou o helicóptero através da escuridão. Ele sentia. Era aquele o alvo.

O homem tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, vazios. Vestia uma capa negra como os seus olhos, e a única coisa que sobressaía no seu vestuário era o Ankh de bronze que trazia ao pescoço com uma corrente.

O homem tirou o Ankh e segurou a corrente à sua frente. Imediatamente, a brisa tornou-se mais forte, mas não forte o suficiente para abalar o mar. O homem contemplou o helicóptero e disse as palavras. Um brilho fosco iluminou as redondezas do barco, e quando cedeu, o homem tinha nas mãos uma garra de metal.

A garra era de bronze, como o Ankh, mas tinha laivos de prata e ouro. Era como uma bracelete: estava adaptada á mão do homem como um relógio, com as garras a sobreporem-se aos dedos. Nas costas da garra estava gravado um símbolo em forma de triângulo com uma estrela lá dentro, pintado a preto e branco. Mas o detalhe mais espectacular da garra era sem dúvida as pontas da garra, em diamante puro.

O homem mirou a garra e em seguida tirou uma carta de um dos bolsos da capa. A carta era negra, com runas e símbolos no verso, e uma águia negra na fronte. O homem levantou a carta, que brilhou, e atirou-a. A carta voou na escuridão e voltou ao homem. Quando já se encontrava perto dele, este espetou a garra na carta. Imediatamente, uma bruma negra saltou da carta, cobrindo o mar escuro. A bruma concentrou-se num ponto, formou uma esfera, e soltou várias águias negras, como a da carta. As águias voaram em direcção ao helicóptero, enquanto o homem sorria.

- Harpia.

Uma das águias soltou um grito.

* * *

No helicóptero, Sakura e Meilin despertaram com o grito. Mas não só o grito, a magia que sentiam. O silêncio que reinou a seguir foi dos mais perturbadores que Sakura alguma vez presenciara. Sakura aproximou-se da janela. Estava quase lá…

Uma águia negra surgiu do nada e perfurou o vidro, entrando no helicóptero. Tomoyo acordou abruptamente e gritou. O piloto do helicóptero estava em pânico, o que fazia com que o helicóptero oscilasse de um lado para o outro. Tomoyo rastejou até ao piloto e confortou-o, enquanto Sakura e Meilin, depois de invocarem rapidamente as suas armas, tentavam forçar a águia a sair por onde entrara.

- Sakura, abre a porta! – Gritou Meilin.

Sakura obedeceu, e abriu a porta do helicóptero. Meilin estalou o chicote contra a águia e esta atacou-a. O grito de Meilin assustou o piloto, que inclinou o helicóptero para trás. Tomoyo deslizou e escorregou pela porta. Agarrou-se à berma da porta mas não aguentou. Ao largar, bateu com a cabeça nos patins do helicóptero, ficando inconsciente.

- Tomoyo! – Chamou Sakura, mergulhando na escuridão.

O corpo de Tomoyo estava fora do alcance de Sakura. Tomoyo caiu dentro de água. Sakura abriu os braços, fazendo uma espécie de planador com o casaco e olhou em seu redor. 4 outras águias negras aproximavam-se. Sakura virou-se para cima.

- Meilin!

Meilin saltou borda fora, com o chicote em riste e compactou o seu corpo para cair mais depressa. Quando atingiu a água, nadou para Tomoyo e agarrou-a.

Sakura tirou duas cartas e invocou-as ao mesmo tempo.

- Voo! Água!

Asas brancas brotaram das suas costas, enquanto que o demónio aquático que saía da carta se dirigia a Meilin e Tomoyo. O demónio pegou nelas e levou-as para longe daquele sítio. Entretanto, Sakura encontrava-se ao nível das cinco águias, no mesmo elemento, em desvantagem numérica. Sakura teve uma ideia.

- Espada!

O bastão de Sakura transformou-se numa espada reluzente e invulgar. As águias pareceram temer, porque pararam. Miravam a espada. Por alguma razão, Sakura sabia que elas conheciam a carta Espada. Podia sentir o medo que as águias sentiam. A carta Espada podia cortar tudo, incluindo águias.

Por momentos, Sakura e as águias permaneceram no mesmo sítio, observando-se umas às outras. E depois, sem aviso prévio, começaram.

Sakura mergulhou, seguida das águias. Um mergulho a pique que perfurava o ar frio e nocturno, tendo como fundo o céu estrelado e o mar calmo. E depois, num repente, Sakura inverteu o movimento e subiu, rasgando uma águia de baixo a cima. As águias gritaram com a perda de uma das suas, e atacaram Sakura. Esta desviou-se com a fluidez de um falcão. Para alguém que não utilizava a carta Voo há algum tempo, não estava nada mal. Sakura evitava as bicadas das águias. Eventualmente, uma delas procurou atacar a sua cabeça, e Sakura subiu no ar, decapitando-a. O corpo desmanchou-se numa explosão de escuridão. Sakura subiu ainda mais, seguida de perto pelas três águias. Elas estavam cada vez mais perto. Quando alcançaram Sakura, iniciou-se um bailado aéreo de ataques e esquivas, fluido e coordenado. Tanto Sakura como as águias pareciam antever os movimentos umas das outras. Uma delas conseguiu abrir por entre as defesas de Sakura e investiu contra o seu peito. Sakura gritou de dor, enquanto bramia a espada. Conseguiu contra-atacar e destruiu a águia. Faltavam duas.

Sakura desceu rapidamente, esquivando os ataques furiosos das duas águias restantes. Elas entrelaçavam-se uma na outra, criando combinações cada vez mais mortíferas. Quando se combinaram numa só, uma cabeça surgiu nas costas da águia e, como uma serpente, enrolou-se à volta do pé de Sakura. Esta não esteve para meias medidas, e cortou a cabeça. Uma águia restava.

A águia começou a voar à volta de Sakura, sem parar, até que Sakura deixou de a distinguir. Quando deu por si, estava rodeada de águias. E, sem demoras, atacaram. Sakura estava rodeada. Não tinha escapatória. Só uma águia era real. Ela sabia-o. Procurou no seu coração a fonte da magia. Um rasto de magia negra apontava…

- …para a minha esquerda!

Sakura espetou a espada na águia que se encontrava directamente à sua esquerda. A águia implodiu em escuridão, assim com todas as outras.

Tinha terminado. Sakura flutuou durante muito tempo, sem saber o que fazer. E então, um helicóptero surgiu, com a porta aberta, num convite a entrar. Sakura entrou e fechou a porta. E, sem esperar, o bastão voltou ao normal, as asas desapareceram e Sakura deixou-se cair no banco, cansada.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no barco, o homem de capa negra observou aprovadoramente o desempenho de Sakura. E, enquanto o sol nascia, observou o helicóptero a dirigir-se em direcção ao horizonte, já em território chinês. 


	6. Hong Kong, Reminescências e Escuridão

_Obrigado, Kahyne Mitsu, pelas correcções. (Daigochi Daidouji; Ariol Eriol). E pessoal, façam uma beca de publicidade, se faz favor. Thanks! xD_

**V – Hong Kong, Reminiscências e Escuridão**

- Chegámos!

Hong Kong era uma cidade muito movimentada. Grandes _placards _com luzes de néon iluminavam as ruas, fazendo publicidade a casinos, hotéis e parques de diversões. Pessoas de diferentes países caminhavam, olhando para todo o lado como crianças.

O helicóptero aterrou no topo do Hotel Hiragizawa, um dos edifícios mais altos da cidade. Sakura, Tomoyo e Meilin saltaram dos bancos e saíram do helicóptero. Quando se afastavam, Tomoyo bateu com a mão na boca. Voltou a correr para o helicóptero, e dirigiu-se ao porta-bagagens, abrindo-o.

- Desculpa Touya!

Sakura congelou e virou-se. Do porta-bagagens saía um Touya despenteado e amarrotado, mas com ar satisfeito.

- O que raio se passou a meio da viagem? – Perguntou Touya.

- Nós logo te contamos, no quarto – respondeu Tomoyo. Correu e juntou-se a Sakura, seguida de perto por Touya.

Sakura olhou para ela com ar recriminador.

- Pára de olhar assim para mim! Ele obrigou-me! – Queixou-se Tomoyo.

- Ainda assim, porque é que não o puseste noutro helicóptero? – Perguntou Sakura, enquanto se aproximavam das escadas. Assim podia ter ido parar ao Kazaquistão, ou qualquer coisa do género.

Tomoyo sorriu e desceu as escadas. Meilin vinha muito calada.

Quando chegaram ao piso inferior, encontraram um comité de boas-vindas, formado por 4 empregadas, 2 seguranças e um rapaz de cabelo azul-acinzentado.

- Eriol!

Sakura correu para cumprimentar o amigo. Eriol sorriu.

- O que fazes aqui? – Perguntou Meilin.

- A Tomoyo não vos disse? – Estranhou Eriol, olhando de soslaio para Tomoyo. Eu sou o dono deste hotel.

Sakura soltou um "Oh!" de admiração.

Eriol tinha mudado com o tempo. O cabelo, que outrora se apresentava curto e desalinhado, estava agora um pouco mais crescido, e arranjado elaboradamente, com a ajuda de gel. Algumas madeixas de cabelo encontravam-se à frente da sua cara, de modo a que se a luz fosse projectada de cima lançasse sombras na cara. Os óculos eram desta vez mais pequenos, quadrados e sem hastes à volta das lentes. O corpo de Eriol era mais forte, mas não gordo. As faces da sua cara estavam mais definidas, já se notando a forma adulta.

- Bem, vamos mostrar-vos o vosso quarto – disse Eriol.

As raparigas e Touya seguiram Eriol até uma suite ali perto. Eriol abriu a porta com uma chave dourada. Sakura e Meilin não se contiveram.

À frente delas encontrava-se uma suite enorme. Um sofá gigantesco ocupava grande parte da sala, que estava atapetada de vermelho, assim como as paredes. A casa de banho era luxuosa, em tons de creme e azul. Os quartos eram dignos de príncipes e princesas.

As raparigas gastaram a meia hora seguinte a revistar toda a suite, até que se lembraram que Eriol estava à espera delas.

- Desculpa Eriol – disse Sakura, envergonhada.

Eriol sorriu.

- Não faz mal.

Eriol deixou a chave da suite em cima de uma mesinha perto da porta e saiu, deixando Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Touya e mais alguém no quarto. Isto porque, quando a porta se fechou, o malão de Sakura começou a abanar violentamente. Sakura apressou-se a abri-lo, e de lá de dentro saltou Kero, todo despenteado.

- Nunca mais!

E saltou para cima de Sakura, inadvertido pela presença de Touya.

- Kero, pára! – Pediu Sakura.

Kero parou de pular em cima de Sakura e afastou-se, flutuando, até dar de caras com Touya. Toda a gente parou, congelada. Até o relógio parou de fazer _tique-taque._ Touya observou Kero, avaliando-o. Depois de um silêncio constrangedor, Touya voltou-se de costas e disse:

- Com que então o peluche voa…

PIM!

Com um ruído ensurdecedor, Kero atirou a bandeja de prata que estava em cima de uma mesa à cabeça de Touya. Este caiu de boca e estatelou-se no chão.

- NUNCA ME CHAMES PELUCHE! – Vociferou Kero, invocando a magia.

Asas gigantescas brotaram das costas de Kero, enquanto que o glifo Clow surgia sob os seus pés. As asas fecharam-se, para se voltarem a abrir segundos depois, revelando a verdadeira forma de Kero, como o Guardião Keroberos.

Touya voltou-se e deparou com um tigre na sala.

- Há muito que deixei de me assustar com a tua forma original, Keroberos.

As raparigas permaneciam no seu lugar, observando o diálogo entre os dois.

- Estou a ver… – resmungou Keroberos, retornando à sua forma original.

Alguém bateu à porta. Sakura apressou-se a abri-la. Eriol entrou rapidamente.

- Sakura, há problemas!

* * *

Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, Kero, Touya e Eriol corriam escadas abaixo.

- Há uma hora atrás, quando vocês aterraram, um homem foi encontrado morto por electrocussão no topo do Casino Kisaragi. As provas indicam que o homem subiu ao painel luminoso com o nome do casino e, aí, foi electrocutado. O homem estava molhado. Não há água nos últimos 20 pisos do casino, portanto, o homem não se pode ter molhado, caso contrário, teria secado antes de chegar ao topo. – Eriol levantou a mão para impedir Sakura de o interromper – Sei exactamente no que estás a pensar. O responsável pode ser a mesma pessoa que vos atacou no caminho para cá. E temo que traga mais cartas como aquela que ele revelou. Ou piores.

* * *

A 30 quarteirões para sul, um homem com uma capa negra encontrava-se na berma, no topo de um edifício com 80 andares de altura. Uma garra saía da sua manga direita. O homem arranhava distraidamente o metal de um painel luminoso com uma das pontas de diamante da garra. O painel dizia "Kisaragi Casino". 


	7. Eclipse Aquático e Efervescente

_Hey pessoal, desculpem a demora, mas tive os exames nacionais e foi tempo de estudar. >>..._

_Espero que gramem._

**VI – Eclipse Aquático e Efervescente.**

Sakura, Eriol, Touya, Kero, Meilin e Tomoyo subiam as escadas que davam para a recepção do Casino Kisaragi. Ao lado deles, fontes multicoloridas lançavam jactos de água na direcção do céu limpo e estrelado.

As portas automáticas abriram, e o grupo entrou, cansado. A recepcionista olhou de soslaio para eles e decidiu não comentar sobre o assunto. Mas Eriol dirigiu-se a ela. Sakura e os outros esperaram, enquanto Eriol dava a volta ao "assunto".

A recepção do Casino Kisaragi era espaçosa, com grandes sofás brancos. Ali perto, uma mesinha pequena tinha vários panfletos. Tomoyo acercou-se deles e tirou um referente ao Casino. Ao que parecia, o edifício era Casino e Hotel, mas era mais conhecido como Casino. Tinha 80 andares, com salões de jogos nos 30 primeiros e suites luxuosas nos restantes 50. O chão era de sódio sintético, e atapetado. Perante tantos luxos, ninguém conseguia resistir a uma ou duas noites de jogo no Casino, com dormida incluída.

Tomoyo regressou ao presente quando Sakura lhe tocou no ombro. Eriol tinha a chave do terraço do edifício, e a recepcionista parecia muito contente, examinando um maço de notas.

O grupo dirigiu-se ao elevador, e chamou-o. Quando este chegou, entraram todos, apertando-se, e assim ficaram durante os três minutos de subida até ao 80º andar. Pararam uma vez ou duas, mas ninguém se atrevera a entrar, estando o elevador tão cheio de gente esquisita.

Quando chegaram ao 80º andar, saíram do elevador, aliviados. Encontravam-se num corredor de paredes brancas, e atapetado de azul. Um canto do corredor não tinha tapete, pelo que Tomoyo olhou, vendo o chão cinzento.

O grupo prosseguiu até às escadas de acesso ao terraço. Eriol inseriu a chave na fechadura e rodou-a, destrancando a porta. Saíram para o ar frio da noite.

O terraço estava escuro, com excepção para a zona perto do painel luminoso. Vários bocados de estuque encontravam-se espalhados pelo chão, provavelmente por acção do vento, que se fazia sentir com uma força ligeiramente forte. Daí, podiam ver grande parte da baixa de Hong Kong. Pessoas e carros passavam lá em baixo, passeando ou dirigindo-se a algum sítio. Por momentos, Sakura desejou ser uma dessas pessoas, sem preocupações.

Subitamente, o vento parou de soprar, os carros pararam de buzinar, as pessoas de falar, porque algo bizarro aconteceu.

Uma esfera negra flutuava à frente do Casino. O seu aspecto sólido era assustador, pois a esfera pulsava como se fosse um coração negro. Mas o que mais impressionava no seu aspecto eram as fendas que se espalhavam por toda a esfera, de dentro das quais saía uma luz branca.

Meilin ficou aterrorizada. Já tinha visto aquilo antes, e pouco depois, uma pessoa que lhe era muito querida tinha morrido. As memórias percorreram a mente de Meilin. Uma esfera negra… uma torre de relógio… Syaoran a invocar a carta Tempo… o vazio… o corpo de Syaoran a desaparecer na escuridão… a bola mágica no chão, como que irónica… Syaoran a chamar "Meilin!"…

Meilin perdeu as forças e desmaiou, sendo agarrada por Tomoyo que estava ao lado dela.

- Meilin!

* * *

A escuridão tomou a luz e o ar. A luz desapareceu. Os painéis de néon que iluminavam toda Hong Kong apagaram-se. Por momentos, a única fonte de luz provinha da esfera. Sakura esperou pelo próximo passo do seu adversário.

- Meilin… - um rapaz de cabelo curto acenava-lhe de um baloiço.

- Ei, Meilin! – uma rapariga chamava-a.

Inúmeras pessoas chamavam o seu nome.

- Meilin?

- Meilin, anda cá!

- Meilin!

- O que se passa, Meilin?

- Meilin…

- Chamo-me Meilin.

A sua voz permaneceu no ar, ecoando no vazio. A visão do vazio era desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente familiar. Meilin sentia no ar um aroma que a tinha acompanhado desde que nascera. De repente, uma luz surgiu no fundo, como o fim do túnel. A silhueta de um rapaz destacava-se na luz. Um rapaz estranhamente familiar.

- Syaoran!

O rapaz olhou para trás, e levou um dedo aos lábios, em sinal de silêncio.

- Esc…

Um raio de luz inundou Meilin, trazendo-a de volta à escuridão da noite, no topo do Casino Kisaragi.

* * *

Sakura perscrutava a noite, em busca do responsável pela esfera. Não tardou a encontrá-lo.

O homem com a capa negra e a garra no braço direito flutuava no ar, 5 metros acima da esfera negra. Uma carta preta, com estranhos símbolos pairava no ar à sua frente, emanando raios de escuridão que se dirigiam à esfera, como cabos de energia. O homem sorriu para Sakura. "Eclipse". Agarrou a carta e colocou-a no bolso.

Imediatamente, a esfera desapareceu, e a luz voltou, trazendo o barulho dos carros e a luminescência dos painéis de néon. O homem flutuou para o terraço do Casino Kisaragi e aterrou em frente a Sakura.

- Bem-vinda, Caçadora de cartas.

Sakura mirou o homem. A sua cara não era visível. A garra na sua mão direita reluzia à luz do painel luminoso. As suas pontas de diamante faiscavam.

- Quem és tu? – Perguntou Sakura.

O homem pareceu constrangido pela pergunta.

- Não vem para o caso. O que interessa agora são as tuas capacidades.

Sakura assustou-se com a última frase. As suas capacidades não eram testadas havia 3 anos.

- Eu estou aqui para te testar – explicou o homem. Para passares o teste, tudo aquilo que tens de fazer é destruir as minhas cartas. E considera-te sortuda. Se eu fosse outra pessoa, far-te-ia perceber isso pelas tuas próprias mãos.

«Ora bem, eu, como portador do Ankh de Bronze, possuo três cartas Negras: Harpia, com a qual já te defrontaste, Eclipse, e Água Negra. Esta informação é suficiente.

Sakura escutava cada palavra do homem, tentando perceber o que se passava. Eriol observava calmamente, apesar de recear por Sakura.

O homem pôs a mão no bolso e de lá retirou três cartas. Escolheu uma delas e recolocou as restantes no bolso.

- Prepara-te… Água Negra!

Atirou a carta para o ar e perfurou-a com a garra. Jactos negros de água saltaram da carta, rodopiando por todo o lado até formarem um demónio feminino, com olhos vermelhos de sangue.

Sakura reconheceu a carta. Era igualzinha à sua carta Água, tirando o facto de ser negra.

- Fujam! – O grito foi dado por Touya.

Ninguém esperou por ninguém. Todos correram para a porta que dava acesso ao terraço, enquanto o demónio aquático deslizava atrás deles, lançando jactos de água negra por todo o lado. Tomoyo arrastava Meilin o mais rápido que podia, mas estava cansada.

- Touya!

Touya, que ia à frente, olhou para trás. Deu meia volta e correu na direcção de Tomoyo. O demónio aproximava-se a toda a velocidade…

- Sakura!

Esperou…

- Escudo!

Uma esfera surgiu em redor de Tomoyo, Meilin e Touya. O demónio investiu contra a esfera e desmanchou-se em água, que se espalhou no chão.

- Não parem!

Touya agarrou Meilin e colocou-a às cavalitas, e depois correu ao lado de Tomoyo, até atravessarem a porta. Tomoyo fechou a porta e correu escadas abaixo, atrás dos outros.

* * *

No terraço, a água espalhada reunia-se. O demónio voltou a formar-se e continuou a sua corrida.

* * *

Nos corredores do Casino, Sakura e os outros procuravam um elevador. Corriam apressadamente, passando por pessoas e empregadas. De repente, ouviram um estrondo.

O demónio deslizava atrás deles, lançando grandes torrentes de água por todo o lado. As pessoas gritavam e enfiavam-se dentro dos quartos, fugindo da água. O demónio tinha apenas uma ordem: Caçar a Caçadora.

Sakura não encontrava o elevador. Passou por um quarto vazio e enveredou por ele, enquanto os outros prosseguiram.

O quarto era simples. Uma cama de casal, uma cómoda, um guarda-fatos e uma mesa-de-cabeceira encostados às paredes. Sakura procurou e enfiou-se dentro do guarda-fatos. O demónio entrou no quarto, farejando. Sentia um odor no ar, o odor da magia. Atravessou o quarto, enchendo-o de água. Aproximou-se do guarda-fatos. Estava quase a chegar lá…

- Hey!

O grito viera da porta. O demónio deu meia volta e deslizou para fora do quarto. Dentro do guarda-fatos, Sakura suspirou. De repente, sentiu um cheiro corrosivo no ar. Abriu as portas do guarda-fatos e olhou para o quarto.

O chão emitia copiosas quantidades de gases tóxicos, enquanto que o tapete que o cobria se desmanchava. A água borbulhava e ganhou uma tonalidade cinzenta.

Sakura tapou o nariz e saltou para cima da cama. Todos os móveis se afundavam no chão, incluindo a própria cama, como se se estivessem a afundar em areias movediças. Sakura atirou uma das almofadas da cama para o chão inundado. Esta ardeu em contacto com a água. Rodeada de água, Sakura pensou apenas numa solução.

- Voo!

Invocou a carta, e duas asas brancas de anjo brotaram das suas costas. Sakura voou para fora do quarto e atrás do demónio, tendo o cuidado de se manter afastada do chão.

* * *

Tomoyo corria, mas já estava cansada. Viu uma abertura ao lado dela e meteu-se nela.

Era um armário de arrumação. Tomoyo atirou tudo o que nele se encontrava para o chão, enfiou-se nele e fechou as portas, mesmo a tempo de o demónio não a ver. O demónio passou pelo armário e continuou o seu caminho.

Tomoyo abriu as portas do armário, mas não sem antes sentir um cheiro esquisito no ar. Olhou para o corredor e viu que a água reagia com algo no chão.

Algo despertou na sua mente. "O chão de sódio sintético dos corredores fornece…". Sódio? E depois lembrou-se das palavras do seu professor: "O sódio reage violentamente em contacto com a água, e liberta vapores tóxicos".

Era isso! O sódio do chão estava a reagir com a água, tornando-a numa solução demasiado básica, libertando vapores tóxicos e, possivelmente, derretendo tudo o que entra em contacto consigo.

Mas agora havia um problema: o nível da água estava 10 centímetros abaixo do armário, e Tomoyo encontrava-se presa nele.

- Sakura!


	8. O Teste de Meilin

_Peço desculpas pelo enorme atraso. Levei demasiado tempo a escrever isto, fiquei quase sem ideias. Mas depois pensei "Ah, que se dane..." e comecei a escrever. De facto, passou-se demasiada coisa na minha vida e consegui finalmente acabar o capítulo. Estou satisfeito com o resultado, apesar de achar que posso escrever melhor do que isto. E como side-note, quem gostar de Kingdom Hearts, pode ler a minha nova fic (ainda só escrevi o prólogo, mas estou confiante) baseada em Kingdom Hearts e cuja personagem principal é Leon. Enjoy!_

**VII – O Teste de Meilin**

Touya corria pelos corredores do Casino Kisaragi, levando Meilin às costas. O peso do seu corpo, adicionado ao facto de estar cansado, fez Touya parar num quarto. Levou Meilin até à cama e depositou-a cuidadosamente, colocando uma almofada por baixo da sua cabeça. Depois, dirigiu-se à porta do quarto e fechou-a. Felizmente que ele não possuía nenhuma magia, pois tinha-a dado a Yuki havia quatro anos. Desde esse tempo, nunca mais tinha tido uma visão da mãe, nem sentido que Sakura estava em perigo, embora tivesse ganho um conhecimento acerca das cartas mágicas espantoso, tudo graças a Kero. Contudo, metade das lições que Kero lhe dava culminavam num chorrilho de insultos e discussões, pelo que o conhecimento de Touya se encontrava irregular em certos sítios. Por exemplo, não sabia para que servia a carta Brilho. No entanto, reconheceu o demónio da carta negra como sendo uma cópia da carta Água.

Touya acordou das suas reminiscências, porque Meilin estremeceu e acordou. Olhou para Touya.

- Onde está a Sakura? – Perguntou.

- Não sei… - admitiu Touya. Tinha-se separado da sua irmã minutos antes.

Meilin fez menção de se levantar, mas Touya impediu-a com um gesto rápido.

- Não! Tens de descansar.

Mas Meilin não queria descansar. Desceu ligeiramente a cabeça, mas mal apanhou Touya desprevenido, deu-lhe um soco na nuca e escapuliu-se do quarto. Touya recuperou, e, massajando a cabeça, murmurou coisas como "miúda parva" e "que estupidez".

* * *

Kero virou uma esquina e encostou-se, alerta. Sabia que o demónio se aproximava. Sentia-lhe o cheiro, e ouvia o murmurar da água que ficava para trás. Procurou uma solução, pois não conseguia voar mais, porque estava cansado. E depois, enojou-se a si mesmo. «Mas que raio? Sou o guardião das cartas de Clow, não sou um estúpido rato!». 

Virou a esquina e confrontou o demónio. Invocou o seu poder, e num instante estava transformado na sua forma real, como um tigre. O seu corpo estalava de fúria. O demónio abrandou, frente a este novo adversário. Avaliou-o lentamente. A sua ordem era simples: Caçar a Caçadora. Se algo ou alguém se atravessasse no seu caminho, devia ser dizimado.

Com um berro, investiu contra Kero. Este abriu a boca e lançou um dos seus raios, que atingiu o demónio e o fez explodir em água e que se espalhou por todo o lado. Mas, como anteriormente, reuniu-se e formou o corpo do demónio novamente.

* * *

Sakura voava pelos corredores silenciosos. O único som provinha do chapinhar da água contra as paredes e portas. E então, como um balde de água fria, Sakura ouviu: 

- Sakura!

Horrorizada, Sakura voou ainda mais depressa, com o vento a assobiar nos seus ouvidos. Quando virou uma esquina, viu Tomoyo num armário, com a água a subir. Quando Tomoyo a viu, gritou:

- Sakura, depressa!

Sakura deu um coice em frente e voou até Tomoyo. A água estava quase a apanhar o armário… Sakura chamou por Tomoyo…

Tomoyo saltou para os braços de Sakura, que desceu uns bons centímetros antes de se equilibrar, com Tomoyo ao colo.

- Ainda bem que vieste, amiga – agradeceu Tomoyo.

- Não há tempo a perder, Tomoyo! – Declarou Sakura. – Temos de encontrar a Carta Negra.

* * *

Meilin invocou o chicote enquanto corria pelos corredores desertos. A fabulosa arma de Meilin surgiu enrolada no seu pulso. Meilin disse para si mesma: "É agora!" 

O demónio surgiu à sua frente, guinchando e esguichando água por todos os lados. Meilin correu na sua direcção e fez estalar o chicote horizontalmente, atravessando o pescoço do demónio. A cabeça do demónio desmanchou-se em água, e o corpo deste ficou imóvel.

"Vamos lá, Meilin!"

Meilin empunhou o chicote e declarou para o demónio sem cabeça.

- Oh! Carta criada pelos poderes das trevas! Liberta a tua essência e o teu verdadeiro poder! Ordeno-te como vencedora deste duelo! Morre!

O corpo de água do demónio começou a tremer como gelatina, enquanto que a água no chão começava a ser absorvida para o demónio. Enormes fios de água ligavam pontos ao acaso no chão ao corpo do demónio, em breve o corredor estava seco, bem como os quartos. Sakura voava com Tomoyo ao colo e viu a água desaparecer como que por magia.

O corpo do demónio implodiu, e depois absorveu-se a si mesmo, deixando atrás uma Carta Negra. A carta mostrava o demónio, com os seus olhos vermelhos, que pareciam vivos na carta. E então, com um "Puf!" a Carta Negra desintegrou-se no ar.

Meilin só resistiu para aquilo. A escuridão tomos conta da sua visão.

* * *

A figura de Syaoran surgiu na escuridão. 

- Syaoran!

Syaoran sorriu e disse:

- Escolhi…

* * *

Meilin acordou para a luz do corredor. Sakura e Tomoyo olharam-na, com medo que desmaiasse outra vez. 

- O que se passou? – Perguntou Meilin, fraquejando.

Sakura encheu-se de orgulho.

- És uma verdadeira Caçadora, Meilin!


End file.
